


Robot

by Book_freak



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, LMD, Robots, spoilers for 4x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_freak/pseuds/Book_freak
Summary: May can't figure out which is more terrifying. Keeping this a secret and potentially hurting her team, or telling them, and having them hate her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TOTAL reaction fic to last night's episode, cos DAMNIT I FEEL SO BAD FOR THE ROBOT.

Daisy wasn't sure what woke her up so early in the morning, but she was wide awake the second she opened her eyes. She yawned, stretching, and pulled on her workout clothes, thinking of going to the gym to get some training done.

When she opened her door, however, it was to find a hesitant looking Melinda May on the other side, looking like she was about to knock. Daisy smiled, “May, hey. What,” She yawned again, “are you doing up?”

She saw May's throat work for a moment before she spoke. “I need to talk to you.”

Daisy could see the apprehension on her face a mile away. “What is it?” She asked, concerned. “Is something wrong?”

The worry in Daisy's eyes made Melinda's heart ache. Except... no. She didn't really have a heart, did she? And Daisy wasn't actually worried about _her._ May nodded quietly.

Daisy gestured to her room. “Do you wanna come in?”

Melinda entered silently, sinking into Daisy's chair. Daisy sat on the edge of her unmade bed, leaning forwards. May sighed. “If I asked you to throw me into a holding cell with no explanation, would you do it?”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Have we met?” She asked sarcastically. She was going for a joke, but the look on May's face was only one of conflict. Daisy hesitated. “May, you're scaring me. Just- tell me what it is, okay? We'll figure it out.”

Melinda tried to take a breath to calm down, but even that felt wrong. Did she even need to breathe? She trembled ever so slightly. “I- I'm not who you think I am.”

Daisy cocker her head. “What do you mean?” She bit her lip. “Did you have a nightmare about...”

But May shook her head. “I haven't slept.”

“Okay.” Daisy would hound her about that later. “Then what is it?”

May tried to say it. _I think I'm an android_. The words wouldn't come. She wasn't sure if she was programmed not to say it, or if she was just too scared. She chewed on her lip. “I feel like me.” She said softly, “I- I know I care about everyone. I remember-” She sucked a breath, trying to calm down, “I remember training you. I remember being at the academy with Coulson. All our missions as a team.”

Daisy frowned. “Yeah, so do I. What's going on?”

Melinda looked down. She couldn't say it. No way Daisy would just figure it out. She swallowed the sour feeling in her mouth. She didn't want to lose Daisy, but... she wasn't the person Daisy thought she was. “I-” She couldn't ask Daisy to trust her. She didn't even trust herself. “I need you to look at my shoulder.”

“Is something wrong?” Daisy asked, “Is it infected or something?”

She shook her head. “No. Y-” She felt sick. “You have to- pull the skin back to see.”

Daisy recoiled. “Are you serious?! I'm not gonna do that! I don't wanna hurt you, and- what the hell May?!”

Melinda licked her lips. She should have known that Daisy wouldn't make this easy. She was so scared though. Daisy was... Daisy. She didn't want to lose her, or any of her team.

But they weren't _her_ team.

Melinda drew her swiss army knife from her pocket. “I didn't know.” She said softly, and before Daisy could shout out, May had driven the knife into her abdomen.

Daisy screamed, rocketing backwards. “W-what the _hell are you doing?!”_ She exclaimed, staring at the knife May was removing from her stomach, wincing in pain.

Melinda put the knife down, holding up her hands. “Daisy- look.”

Daisy went for the door. “The only thing I'm looking for is a _doctor.”_ She said.

“No, Daisy-” May stood and caught her arm. _“Look.”_ She gestured to the wound, and the first thing Daisy noticed was that if definitely should be bleeding more than that. Then May wiped away a little of it with her shirt as she pulled it up, and Daisy saw the telltale shine of metal beneath the skin.

Daisy stared, uncomprehending for a long moment as the reality started to sink in. She wrenched her arm from May's grip, taking several steps backwards. She tried to speak. She couldn't.

May held up her hands, hating the fear in Daisy's eyes. “I'm not gonna hurt you.” She said, “I-I don't know what's going on.”

Daisy stared. “Y-you're not May.”

Melinda swallowed. “I- I feel like I am.” She said, “I didn't know until I hurt my shoulder.”

Daisy started to relax her arms, tentatively accepting that this... robot May, wasn't going to attack. “I- where's the _real_ May?”

The emphasis put on 'real' stung. “I don't know.” She admitted, “But if I had to put money on it...”

Daisy's eyes narrowed. “Aida did something.” She growled, but the fear started to grow. Had May been dead for weeks? “When did this happen?”

The robot shook her head. “I don't know, Daisy- I... I don't know what to do.”

Daisy could see the panic written all over the robot's countenance, and realised that she didn't look very much different. “Just- breathe, okay? We'll figure this out.”

May felt sick again. “I don't need to breath though, do I?”

Daisy took a deep breath. “To calm down you do.” She bit her lip. “Remember? You taught me that.”

“That wasn't me.” May said, but did as Daisy said. Her shoulders sagged as she exhaled, and despite everything, she felt slightly better. “We need to find... me.”

Daisy hesitated. “Who can we trust though?” She asked, realising. “Any of the others could be...”

May rolled her eyes. “Can't go around stabbing everyone.”

Daisy thought for a moment, then brought her hand up, facing the ceiling, and sent out the tiniest of pulses. “Aida can't copy this.” She said.

May nodded. “So you're not-”

“That's a start.” Daisy muttered. “And Yoyo. But the others...”

That pulled Melinda up short. Were the others androids too? Was Phil? Oh God. Phil. She sank back into the chair.

“Hey,” Daisy's voice interrupted her thoughts. “We'll figure this out. Everything's gonna be alright.”

“Then what?” May asked quietly. She was scared. Best case scenario they found... her, alive and well, took down Aida or whoever was behind this, and then... she wasn't sure. She would be deactivated, probably.

Daisy put a tentative hand over hers. “I... I won't let anyone hurt you.” She promised.

Melinda wished she could pull away. “Why not?” She asked flatly. “I'm not really May. I... I don't know what I am.”

Daisy cocked her head. “I do.” She said softly. “You're someone who needs help. And,” She smiled a little, “Lucky for you, I'm kind of a big deal when it comes to superheroes.”

Despite herself, Melinda smiled. “Good to see it hasn't gone to your head.”

Daisy grinned back. “You know me, modest to a fault.”

May rolled her eyes and Daisy hesitated. “Look, I know you're not... really May.” She said, “But you told me the truth, and that means that you trust me, so... I trust you too.” She swallowed. “We could still be friends, if you want.”

Melinda swallowed. “Thank you Daisy.” She said softly. She was okay with losing everything she thought she was, just so long as she could keep the people she cared about.

Daisy smiled bashfully. “You gonna cry now?” She teased, trying to hide her own embarrassment.

“Robots don't cry.”

“Sappy robots do.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost a magic trick to get May out. Daisy figured out quickly that the resonance of May's robot duplicate was slightly different to the others. It was tricky, but if she concentrated she could feel it.

Finding May was hard. Seeing her in that forced nightmare state was hard, but they got her out. She was safe. Home.

But Daisy still had a promise to keep.

In the hours after they took Radcliffe in and rescued May, Daisy hacked into his network, downloading the plans for May's robotic double. She needed to make sure there was no sleeper protocol buried in her software. For everyone's safety.

Daisy had sweet talked Fitz into not immediately dismantling her, but she was still deactivated. Daisy crept down into the storage room where they had locked up the android. She'd promised she wouldn't let anyone hurt her, and she intended to keep that promise.

It was dark in the room, but Daisy knew what to do. The blueprints she'd hacked weren't exactly unclear. It was still weird to be feeling around the back of May's neck for the telltale bump that would start a system reboot though. It wasn't hard to disable the camera that Aida and Radcliffe had inserted.

Still, it wasn't technically May. It was just a robot. Which happened to look exactly like May, think exactly like May, and had all of May's memories.

Hell, maybe robot May knew where Aida might have run off to. She was useful, and she didn't deserve to just be shut down.

Daisy felt the slight buzzing as she finally managed to cause the system reboot, and took a step back, hoping that it was okay.

The robot blinked, coming back to life. She looked around, and sighed in relief when she saw who it was. “Daisy.”

Daisy smiled. “Well yeah.” She kept her distance. “You gonna go all T-1000 on me?”

She rolled her eyes. “I'll let you know.” She said, then hesitated. “Thank you. You didn't have to come back for me.”

Daisy smiled softly. “I know I didn't, but... I kind of did. I promised, and, well, you're new. There's nothing like you we know about, and when that was me, May helped.” She was getting better at separating the two. “Even if that wasn't you, I know you remember it, so I know you understand.”

The android shrugged. “I- _she_ didn't do that because you had powers.” She muttered. “She just did it because she cares about you.”

Daisy couldn't help the shy grin. She liked when the others admitted that they cared about her. Especially May and Coulson. “Still.” She murmured, then gestured to the door. “Come on, we can run a proper systems check in the lab. Cameras are off and no one's around.”

Daisy could see the nervousness, but May's duplicate nodded anyway. “Okay.”

Daisy wished she wasn't so distracted. She could forgive the Maybot, she'd just rebooted, maybe her hearing wasn't quite back online yet. She wished that she wasn't so tired and strung out and worried, because then she might have heard the third pair of footsteps approaching from down the corridor.

“Daisy!” The voice made her heart freeze in fear, and Daisy stopped dead.

May. The _real_ May. Crap.

Daisy saw her go for her gun and before May could fire, sent a brief wave at it, making the pieces pop apart in her hand. She moved in front of the robot. “May, it's not what you think.” Daisy tried to placate her, but only succeeded in holding May back from tearing her duplicate apart. Daisy was gratified that the robot took a few steps back, holding up her hands peacefully.

“What the _hell_ is that thing doing walking around?!” May growled, trying to get past Daisy to no avail. She was still weak from her captivity.

“Just- stop, let me explain!” Daisy grunted, “Trust me, okay? You know I'm me. Robots- don't have superpowers.” She gave May a shove backwards. “Please.”

May stumbled back a couple of steps. She made no move forwards, but her stance remained tense, and she glared daggers at the figure behind Daisy's back. “You'd better have an explanation for this.”

Daisy held up her hands, glancing from the May behind her to the one in front of her. “Look, I lied when I said my powers found the robot, okay? I didn't figure out anything. She did.”

Melinda glared and the robot looked away. Daisy continued. “She didn't do anything wrong May. They made her to just be a copy of you, anything else was buried so deep she didn't even know about it.” Daisy swallowed. “She told me. That's the only way we knew you were in trouble.”

Melinda set her jaw. “And how did you know?” She asked coldly.

The robot took a step forwards. “Got hurt on a mission.” She supplied. “My shoulder. When I looked at it...”

Daisy's eyes were pleading with her. “She needs help.” Daisy murmured.

May glared. “Daisy, it's not even human.”

Daisy set her jaw. “Yeah, well people say that about me too.” She said firmly. She could hear them both recoil at the thought. Good. “Look, I've gone over her software, I've checked everything, there's no sleeper protocols, nothing. We're just going to the lab to run some more tests, if you wanna make sure, you can come.”

“You're damn right I will.” May muttered, waiting for the two to move so that she could follow from behind.

Daisy hesitated at the stairs, “Wait...” She pointed at the android. _“You're_ the robot, right?”

The hint of a grin tugged at her lips. “Yes.”

“Okay, good.” Daisy sighed. “I mean, you're wearing different clothes, but...”

The android rolled her eyes. “You could always stab me to make sure.”

“I'm tempted.” Melinda muttered.

Daisy smiled a little. “Look, I know a May on May fight would be _awesome,_ maybe not right now.”

They walked in silence for a minute before the robot spoke up. “That mission, in Madrid.” She said softly. “When Phil let you drive... was that real?”

Daisy glanced back and realised she was addressing May.

Melinda looked startled. “Yes.” She said shortly.

Daisy grinned. “Was the moustache real too?”

May frowned and Daisy's grin faded. “Oh, uh- she told me.” She said, nodding to the android.

May grimaced and said nothing. Daisy kept quiet for the rest of the walk to the lab.

The Maybot sat on a stool stiffly, watching Daisy pull cables from drawers. She knew that the real May was guarding the door. It was what she would do.

Daisy straightened, wires in hand. “Uh, we need to plug these in...” She said, trailing off.

The android pulled her hair around. “Base of the skull, right?”

Daisy hesitated. “Yeah, but...”

She nodded. “Just do it. Might as well have some way of knowing which of us is which.”

Daisy glanced at May, who only raised her eyebrows. Right. Basically a photo copy. Daisy bit her lip. “Hold still then.” She murmured, taking one of Jemma's scalpels.

Melinda was surprised to see her robotic duplicate wince as Daisy cut into her neck. She didn't know it could feel pain. If that was what this was. It could just be a trick to make them feel sorry for it. That said, it did look a little unsettling to see her clone sitting in the lab while Daisy plugged in cords to her head.

Daisy squinted at the screen, tapping at the keyboard. “Okay.” She sighed after a few minutes. “I think we're good.” She hesitated. “Just... wait here,” She said to the Maybot, “I'll be back in a little while, there's just one more thing to test.”

She nodded, watching as Daisy left. May followed her into the hallway, closing the door, but able to see through the glass. “Daisy, what they hell is this?” May hissed. “You can't trust it.”

Daisy sighed. “Look, I get why you're worried, I am too, but she hasn't hurt anyone. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be standing here.” She swallowed. “Think about it. Imagine if it was you. You get hurt on a mission and figure out that you're not even _you._ She knew that we could have shut her down for good, but she told me anyway. Just like you would have.” Daisy swallowed. “She'd risk her life, because she cares about us, our team. Just like you would.” She hesitated. “She's not... replacing you, or anything like that.”

May rolled her eyes. “Didn't she already do that?”

Daisy groaned. “Okay, yes, but not anymore.” She looked away, then before May could stop her, gave her a quick hug. “I'm glad you're back.” Daisy murmured. “I'm glad you're okay.”

Melinda rolled her eyes again. “Sucking up won't get you anywhere.”

Daisy grinned. “Keep telling yourself that.” She said. “Gimme five minutes, then we'll know if Radcliffe's programming stuck.”

May looked back in at the android. “I'm going to keep an eye on her.”

Daisy nodded. She hadn't expected any differently, but at least now May had progressed from 'it' to 'her'. It was a start.

May watched Daisy walk away and ducked back into the lab. If the robot had anyone's mind but hers, she would doubt she had heard her. As it was, she shifted in her seat, the cords moving slightly as she turned her head. “Sorry I drank your Haig.” She said.

May frowned. _That_ was the worst she did? “I can deal with it.”

The android swallowed. “I- is it real?”

Melinda raised an eyebrow, walking around to sit across from her double. “What?”

She looked uncertain. “Phil. How I- feel about him.” She bit her lip. “Is that real?”

May swallowed. “I don't know how you feel.”

“Stop it.” Her duplicate demanded. “You know what I mean, I know you do.” She felt like she was going to cry. “I mean- it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not- well, I'm not you. I just- I want it to be real. I don't want someone to have _made_ me feel this way.”

Melinda didn't realise how easy it was to tell when she was upset. Until now. She glanced at the floor. “Yeah.” She said softly. “It's real. I feel it too.”

“You should tell him.” The robot said stuffily. “He feels the same.”

May said nothing, crossing her arms, and the android sighed. “I know you're scared.” She said. “But- I also know you love him.” Melinda looked up sharply. She never used that word. It was too hard to admit. “I know you do, because I do, but he doesn't want me.” It hurt to admit, but she knew it was true. “And- having that choice taken away... it's so much worse than those thirty years of pining.”

Melinda bristled. “I was not _pining.”_

The robot rolled her eyes. “Please. You can't lie to me.” Her lips twitched into a smile. “Though I guess we've always been good at lying to ourselves.”

Before May could respond, Daisy returned, holding a satchel. “I think we've got it.” She said, holding up the bag. “Just one more thing.”

She typed a few rapid keystrokes and the robot looked down as Daisy unplugged the cords from her. “You disabled my legs.”

Daisy grimaced. “Temporarily. Just to be safe.”

“I understand.” Before Daisy could do anything else, the android took her hand. “Even if this doesn't work- thank you.” She said softly. “And if it doesn't, I want you to shut me down permanently, got it?” She infused her tone with that little bit of authority. Daisy always did as she said.

Daisy glanced back between May and the robot, begging for one of them to tell her 'no'. When neither did, she looked down. “Okay.” Daisy murmured. “I promise.”

“Hey,” The android freed her hand to gently tip Daisy's chin up. “It'll be okay. You don't need me. I'm not real.”

Daisy sniffled. “You don't deserve this.”

She shrugged. “Well, you didn't deserve any of the crap you've been through either.” She said with a weak smile. “You've got the real May back. You'll be fine.” She looked to her clone and then back to Daisy. “Okay, let's do this.”

“Okay.” Daisy nodded, handing her the satchel and stepping back. “Look in the bag.”

The android opened it and recoiled. The Darkhold. “Daisy, what the hell are you doing? I can't have this!”

“Easy!” Daisy cried, “Calm down, okay, just... hang onto it for a sec.”

She could feel the panic climbing her throat, but did as Daisy said. At least Daisy had disabled her legs, and there were no weapons in sight. The two of them could definitely take her down.

May looked between her robot duplicate and Daisy, waiting for one of them to explain. Daisy spoke up after a minute. “How do you feel?”

The android swallowed. “Scared.” She admitted.

Daisy took half a step closer. “What do you wanna do with the book?”

Her hands clenched. “I wanna put it _down.”_ She said firmly.

“Okay.” Daisy said softly, “I'm gonna reactivate your legs now. Try to stay calm.”

May couldn't help but appreciate how well Daisy was handling this situation. Even after everything she had been through, she was still trying to save every wretched creature she came across. Daisy indicated for her to stand back, away from the door, and she did so, watching Daisy turn her copy's legs back on.

The android remained seated, hands on the satchel. She shivered. “I can feel it.” She murmured. “Like- an itch in the back of my mind.”

“That's okay.” Daisy said, “If you can ignore it then you're good. I couldn't delete it all the way, it was too integrated. All I could do was...”

“Give me a choice?” The robot asked, and when Daisy nodded, she stood, putting the bag down. “Thank you.” She said, pulling Daisy into a gentle hug.

Daisy smiled, returning the hug. “You're welcome.” She said. “It's what us heroes do.”

Both May's scoffed and Daisy pulled away with a grin. “I've gotta say, it's pretty fun having two of you.” They rolled their eyes in tandem and Daisy snorted. “We should probably work out a name for you.” She said, poking the android, “To make things easier.”

Both looked to the original May. “Any ideas?” Daisy asked. “I mean- people don't use your first name that much. We could use that.”

The two shook their heads. “Phil- sometimes does.” May murmured, eyes fixed on the ground.

Daisy smiled a little but chose not to comment. “Okay, do you guys have any ideas? Maybe a nickname or something?”

A slow smirk grew on the androids face and May glared at her. “No.”

Daisy looked between them. “What?”

The android shrugged. “She did say a nickname.”

“No.” May said, “You know she'll never let it go.”

Daisy brightened, realising that it was potential dirt. “What? Tell me, come on.”

 _“No.”_ May growled, crossing her arms. Her duplicate only smirked. God, was she really that insufferable?

Daisy caught the android's eye and she winked. Daisy grinned. “Did someone try calling you 'Mel' one time?”

A fond smile tugged at both their faces, and Daisy realised that maybe someone had. “Was it Coulson?” She asked teasingly. “Do you two have cute nicknames for each other on top of everything else?”

May looked down. Daisy could see the embarrassment in how she held herself. It was kind of cute. Then she noticed the android mouthing a word at her, and Daisy's jaw dropped. “Who the hell can get away with calling you _Mellie?!”_

May's head shot up, glare fixing Daisy for a moment before turning to her duplicate.

Of course she wasn't cowed. “Dad.”

Daisy laughed delightedly. “Aww, that's so sweet!”

May scowled, hating the world.

Daisy smiled. “What's he like?”

The android smiled. “You'd like him. I think he'd like you too.”

May rolled her eyes. “He would _love_ her.” She corrected, softening a little.

“He would.” She agreed.

Daisy looked between them. It was nice to see that May could get on with herself. She hesitated. “Sooo... should we call you Mellie?” She asked the android, snorting when May glared.

“I don't think it matters.” The android said softly, looking between them. “I-I don't want to stay here.”

“What?!” Daisy turned, eyes hurt. “Why?”

She crossed one arm across her waist. “I- appreciate everything you've done Daisy, more than anything. And- I'm glad you've been my friend, but...”

Daisy put a hand on her shoulder. “But what?”

She wiped her eye, surprised to find herself capable of tears. “I care about you as much as she does.” She nodded to the real May. “And... I know you don't care about me like you do about her.” She blinked heavily. “That's okay, I understand, but... I don't want to see it every day, with you and Jemma and Fitz... Phil.” She sighed shakily. “I need to be somewhere else.”

Daisy stared, trying to mask her pain. “Wh-” She coughed. “Where would you go?”

She shrugged. “I don't know. Some other base, maybe. I'm sure I could help. Besides,” Now she looked tired more than anything. “I wasn't built to last.” When she saw the thunderstruck look on Daisy's face, she looked down. “That's what Radcliffe said.”

May stepped forwards as Daisy sank into one of the lab stools, devastated. “How long?”

She shrugged again. “I don't know. But if I can save some lives... well. I'd like that.”

May took a breath, then took her duplicate's hand. “I'm sorry that this happened.”

The android smiled sadly. “So am I.” She murmured. “But it did.” She hesitated and bit the inside of her lip. “Can I talk to Phil? I- I want to apologise.”

May drew her hand back. “What did you do?”

She smiled ruefully. “He didn't tell you.” Why was that not surprising?

May tried not to look irritated. “I'm not asking him, I'm asking you.”

But the android shook her head. “You _should_ ask him. You should talk to him.”

Melinda looked away, thankful that Daisy wasn't questioning their conversation. “I'll try.”

“Good.” She looked down momentarily. “I- I'm glad I got the chance to be you.” The android said. “You're a good person, Melinda May. I hope you know that.”

May heard Daisy stand. “So are you.” She said.

The android shook her head. “I'm not a person. I'm just a copy.”

Daisy approached the both of them. “A copy wouldn't have told me the truth.” She said, “Helped us save May, let themself get shut down and trust that I'd wake them back up.”

She sighed. “She trusts you.” She nodded to May. “So I do too.”

Daisy shook her head. “No, it's more than that now and you know it. I-I understand why you need to leave, but you're not just a copy of May. You're a person too. Even if you did get all May's bullheadedness.” The tiniest of grins touched the androids face, and Daisy flung her arms around her. “I'll miss you.” She mumbled.

“I'm not leaving yet.” She reminded. “Ph- Coulson needs to give the okay for me to be transferred. I'd understand if he didn't.”

Daisy scoffed. “Please. He can't even say no to _one_ of you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy couldn't help but feel like she was at the principal's office. Coulson had been stony faced ever since she had brought the Maybot to him to explain. In hindsight, it was probably for the best that May was already on her side. Daisy didn't know how she could do this without her.

She sat outside his office, the android seated beside her as May and Coulson talked inside. Daisy glanced at the door. “Well, this is going well.” She joked.

The android smiled a little. “Did you really think he's just be okay with it?”

Daisy shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe?”

She rolled her eyes. “He's not that much of a pushover.”

Daisy hummed in agreement. “Still.” She glanced at the door again. “He seems extra stubborn.” She shot a look at her. “Gonna tell me what you did?”

“Nope.”

Daisy shrugged. “Worth a shot.”

A moment later the door opened and May stepped out. Her jaw was clenched, her shoulders tense. “He wants to talk to you.” She said to the android, seeming annoyed.

Daisy grimaced. “Everything okay?”

May shook her head, some of the tension easing. “Yeah, just...” She waved the android in and sank into the seat as the door closed. “He won't tell me what she did.”

Daisy smiled. “She won't tell me either.” She hesitated. “Are you- worried?”

May shrugged awkwardly. “Phil- Coulson's just treating me differently. I'd like to know why.”

Daisy narrowed her eyes. “What do you think happened?”

“I don't know.”

She rolled her eyes. “Come on. He's fine, you're fine, what's the worst that could have happened?”

Melinda swallowed. She knew the worst that could have happened. Her duplicate could have acted on her stupid feelings for Phil and ruined everything. Now he was keeping her at arm's length, refused to hold her gaze for more than a moment, spoke in that overly polite tone. The worst that could have happened? She had lost her best friend for good, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Daisy hesitated for a moment, then put her hand on May's. “It'll be okay.” She tried to assure.

May tried to smile back, but she knew it didn't stick. She couldn't help it. She was scared.

* * *

The android was silent, waiting for Phil to speak first.

He laughed softly. “I thought that I'd see it now.” He said, “But I can't. You're still just like her.”

She shrugged. “Not totally.” God, this hurt. It was Phil. All she wanted was to tell him how much she loved him, how much she needed him, to fall into his arms. But she couldn't. He didn't love her. At best he loved the woman outside. She swallowed. “I-I'm sorry for what I did.”

Phil regarded her hesitantly. “Which part?”

Her heart seized. “Don't.” She said softly. “You know, don't- this is hard enough.” It hurt. God, it hurt so much.

Phil cocked his head. Huh. “You really are like her, aren't you? It's not a trick.”

She shook her head. Phil rounded his desk, standing closer, but still not within reach. “So why tell Daisy?” _Why not me?_

The android scoffed. “You really need to ask?”

“I'd like to hear it.”

She sighed superfluously. “I felt guilty, happy?” She said impatiently, looking up.

The android was surprised at how much empathy there was in his eyes. That hurt too.

Phil looked down for a moment. “I'm the one who kissed you.” He said softly, colouring.

She shrugged. “I didn't stop you.” She bit her lip. “I didn't tell you- and I...”

“Melinda-”

“Don't.” She said firmly. “I'm not her.”

Coulson hesitated but took a step closer. “No,” He agreed, “You're not. But you got her back. So I think I owe you for that.”

He went to put a hand on her shoulder, but the android shied away. “Let me leave.” She murmured, “And we'll call it even.”

Phil sighed. “Okay.” He said quietly. He wished he could help her more. He couldn't though. This wasn't Melinda, she didn't want his help. He could see the pain written over every inch of her. “I forgive you.”

The android nodded. “Thank you.” She swallowed. “And... tell her.”

Phil looked to the window. “I'll try.” He said. “Thank you for helping get her back.”

She shrugged. “What else could I do?”

Coulson smiled at her, all warmth and familiarity, and for a moment she forgot that she wasn't real. Maybe he did too, because he shook himself. “I'll call the Koenigs.” He said. “They're still doing SHIELD work, and they should be able to keep an eye on you. Patch you up if you need it.”

The android nodded silently. “Okay. Thank you Phil.”

He looked away. “You're welcome.” Phil hesitated. “If you need to talk, or anything... we could still be friends.”

She shook her head. “No. We can't. I- thank you, but...” Tears welled in her eyes and she fought them back. “I can't.” She swallowed the lump in her throat. All she wanted to do was collapse into Phil's arms, to let this all be real, but she couldn't. It wasn't. “I'm sorry.” She left before she totally lost control.

Phil watched her go, fighting every impulse he had to chase after her. It was impossible not to empathise with that android, but it was clear that she wasn't interested in anything resembling pity. May never had been though.

Daisy shot him a look through the open door before she followed after the android. He sat down with a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes. So much for just getting May back.

Coulson was about to begin the process of finding the Koenigs when his door opened once again. He frowned for a moment, confused as to why the android was back, then softened. Not the robot. Just May. “Hey.” He said softly, looking just over her shoulder. It was all he could do now.

Melinda hesitated, then approached his desk. “The Koenigs?”

He shrugged. “Makes sense. Any thoughts?”

“No.” May said, leaning against his desk. It was getting harder and harder not to look at her. “She seemed... upset.”

Coulson sighed. “It's just one of those situations.” He murmured. “I wanna help her, but... she doesn't really have anyone.”

“She has Daisy.”

Phil nodded. “That's something.”

Melinda bit her lip. He wasn't going to say it on his own, but she was tired of this. Trying to catch his eye, trying to sneak the truth out of him. “What did she do?” She asked, voice cracking against her will. “Why won't you look at me?”

Phil's hand clenched and his pulse raced. “Melinda, I-” He didn't know what to say.

She took a calming breath. “Phil, it wasn't me. Whatever happened- you can't blame me for it. That isn't fair.”

He sighed. “I-I'm not blaming you.” Phil forced himself to look at her.

Melinda's eyes were just like they had always been, bright and questioning and warm. Her hair danced around her shoulders and all he wanted to do was bury his hands in it and pull her close and kiss away her confusion and worry... He looked away.

May bit her lip. “Phil, please, look at me.”

He took a moment, then raised his eyes again. God, she was so beautiful.

May tried to force the words out. “Phil-” Of course she couldn't. Of course. “I can't lose you. Just tell me what she did and we can fix it.” She took a chance and put her hand over his.

Phil looked at their hands for a moment. “What if I don't want to fix it?”

She swallowed. “What do you mean?”

He looked up at her. “I-” Screw it. One time. Just this one time he wanted to kiss Melinda May and have it actually be her. He would apologise, they could forget it ever happened, but for now...

Phil stood rapidly and cupped her cheek with one hand, pressing their lips together. Dimly he was aware that this could only make things worse, but he didn't really care. All he cared about was the feeling of her lips against his, her hair brushing his neck, her hand on his back deepening the kiss.

Wait, what?

He refused to pull away, but Phil was surprised to find that Melinda was actually kissing him back. Both of her arms wrapped around him, pulling him impossibly closer. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. What was going on?

Melinda pulled away first, shyly pressing her lips together. She remained close to him. “So...” She said softly, ducking her head a little.

Phil couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute. “So.” He agreed.

She laughed softly, leaning her head against his shoulder. “Don't make me talk Phil.”

He grinned. “You're the one who started talking.” He let his thumb brush over where the cut was on the android's face. Melinda leaned into his touch almost imperceptibly, and he kissed her again, lightly, fleetingly.

She smiled. “Gonna tell me what she did?”

Phil's eyes were warm. “What, you haven't figured it out?”

May pretended to think about it. “I have no idea.” She teased.

He rolled his eyes fondly, squeezing the ticklish spot on her side in revenge. “She didn't do anything, okay? I kissed her.”

Her smile was so beautiful. “Always with the worst timing Phil.”

He snorted a laugh. “It's not like you could have done any better.”

Melinda smirked. “We both know I'm good at everything.” It had been so long since she had felt safe being this outwardly teasing. There was a bubble of happiness in her stomach though, one that she couldn't shake. One that she never wanted to go away.

Phil hummed in agreement, still smiling at her impossibly widely. “You are.” He agreed, and this time they met half way, the kiss gentle and safe. “I love you.” He whispered once they separated. “I know I shouldn't say it right now, but I almost lost you and I'm tired of not saying it, because I do. I love you so much.”

May bit her lip and buried her face in his chest. She mumbled something under her breath and Coulson grinned.

“What was that?” He asked teasingly.

She said it again, slightly louder.

“Didn't quite catch it.”

Melinda huffed and Phil chuckled. She tried once more, but the sound was muffled by his jacket.

“Pardon?”

 _“Phil.”_ She said clearly.

He laughed softly, “Okay, I'm sorry.” He murmured, kissing her again, their noses brushing and making them both smile. “I love how you can't say it.”

“I love you.”

Coulson gaped. It was rushed and scared and broken, and yet... He beamed. “I love you too.” He said. “So much.” He knew how hard it was for Melinda to speak her feelings. How much she must have wanted to say it. To _him._ “I love you.”

She scoffed. “Are you done?”

“I'll never be done.” Phil grinned. “So you'd better get used to hearing it.”

May licked her lips nervously. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

He smiled warmly. “Yes, I want this. I want _you._ If you want to take it slow, or... wait a little, I understand.” Phil's thumb brushed her neck. “I want you to be happy.” He kissed her again. “I- I want to be the person who makes you happy.”

Melinda smiled tremulously. “You do, Phil.” She murmured, “You always have.” It was so easy to bury her face in his chest. “I love you.”

Phil pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I guess that means you want this too?” He asked, and she laughed softly.

“Shut up.” May muttered, trying to glare at him.

There were stars in his eyes. “You're so beautiful.”

She scoffed, ducking her head. “Shut up.”

“Especially when you're embarrassed.”

_“Phil.”_

“I love you.”

“Stop it.”

“Never.”


End file.
